One little Secret (Can Change Everything)
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: What if one little secret was released to the public? You'd think it would do nothing people saw Minato as a savior, the one who stopped the Kyuubi and supposedly killed it but Kushina was its previous jinchuuriki. People knew husband and wife fought together that night and people soon found out that Kushina couldn't hold the seal... This is how it could have changed the Narutovers


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Work has been exhausting so cudos to those who do work and still update so regularly! I'm really battling but I'm still finding some time to write at least but I'm having withdraws. Anyway, this story popped into my mind suddenly and i decided to write a quick short story... So here it is.**

**I miss writing guys and I'll update my profile soon to let you know how everything is going with my other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>One little Secret (Can Change Everything)<strong>

What if one little secret was released to the public? You'd think it did nothing but in the actual end, it could change everything.

People saw Minato as a savior, the one who stopped the Kyuubi and supposedly killed it but Kushina was its previous jinchuuriki. People knew husband and wife fought together that night and people soon found out that Kushina was the one who couldn't contain the beast that destroyed their village and killed their loved ones… The Yondaime's name was stained.

Naruto was seen as a normal kid and praised for containing such a beast at such a young age, even if people only saw the truth years after he was born, he still had to endure the hate through to the change of being a hero. It confused him but he was still the bubble of sunshine everyone saw him as, nothing had changed for the bright young boy but… His role model was not the Yondaime anymore, he spat at the name and asked him why they failed as the Hokage and the previous jinchuuriki, they were worthless to him after the few years of hate he had to endure because people were naïve and he blamed his hell on them.

Uchiha Sasuke's hate ran deeper than it should have. Stupid Naruto. He always had the attention and spot light, what about him? Having survived his entire clan being killed except for him, he was a pity case and Naruto as well as everyone else made sure to remind him of that every day of his life in that village.

Sakura acted shy around Naruto and nervous around Sasuke. Naruto was so hot but she could never bring herself to talk to such an idol, someone so brave to contain such a terrible burden and he was so young. She saw Sasuke as slightly unstable and she pitied him and tried to make herself useful and help him out but he hated her and he hated Naruto which led to him leaving the village for Orochimaru who didn't pity him… No… He laughed and said he knew exactly what Sasuke was going through, he and Naruto nearly killed each other but he missed his chance at the Valley of the End… Out of kunai, out of chakra and out of strength, he left the unconscious boy and retreated towards Orochimaru, he had to kill Itachi and destroy Naruto.

Kakashi was weary of his team. Naruto was the popular skilled boy he knew his sensei's son could be. Sasuke was also strong in his own life but he could feel the hatred between the two boys and Sakura was caught in between. He never saw his sensei as a failure because he was one of the few who knew the truth… Kushina's seal was weakened because she was giving birth to Naruto and it was hard enough for one person to hold a bijuu back and so he didn't mind his team's antics, they would grow out of it… How wrong he was when he found the unconscious and bloody Naruto at the Valley of the end.

Naruto learned everything he could from Jiraiya even if he was the Yondaime's sensei. He refused to learn the rasengan and so Jiraiya taught him other techniques to the blonde genius and couldn't help but reminisce over his old genin team and was angry Naruto hated the Yondaime… But he was bound by law and the death penalty to tell the boy anything but teach him… Naruto used him for knowledge and power because you don't just become a Sannin for nothing, even bringing Tsunade to Konoha was for his own gain after Sarutobi's death… Jiraiya regretted never telling Naruto to his death about what really happened and who he really was.

Naruto came to hate Kakashi after finding out his sensei was the Yondaime's student and also used him for knowledge and power. Akatsuki were after him and he knew he needed to be stronger to stop them from killing him and endured Kakashi's advances to get close to his student all failed and he lost Sasuke and Sakura soon after Naruto's defeat to Sasuke, Naruto treated him like scum and perhaps he was…

Naruto couldn't save Gaara. Gaara didn't understand how Naruto was seen as a hero in his village and he was seen as the demon when they contained similar things inside of them. Naruto still defeated him but soon afterwards, Suna was attacked by the Shukaku and Gaara executed, Akatsuki easily gained the Ichibi. Naruto was slightly saddened but shrugged it off, he couldn't change other people's minds if they couldn't understand like the people of Konoha did.

The blonde remained popular among his peers, even started dating Sakura and left Sasuke to his own devices, obviously the Uchiha didn't want their help so he could jog on for all he cared, he did nearly kill him at the Valley of the End and he had more pressing matters to attend to. He lived life to the fullest, the girl of his dreams and power from some of the most powerful ninja in Konoha but it wasn't enough to save the world.

He defeated Nagato with Sage power taught to him, he knew the routine of using someone to gain power and did just that to raise his hero position even higher and Sasuke kidnapped Kumo's Jinchuuriki, the Hachibi container. His seal may have nearly broken but there was a foreign chakra within him, it felt sad and defeated as it sealed the Kyuubi once more within his breaking seal.

The two teammates came face to face once again and Itachi's story revealed, Naruto told Tobi/ Uchiha Madara that Sasuke could follow his own path, if only he could see the gleam in the red sharingan as the orange mask wearing man disappeared.

The war came along and Naruto said he didn't need the power of a demon that he was tasked to contain to defeat Akatsuki, he'd use his own power like Jiraiya had said once. Akatsuki took the Hachibi, leaving Naruto and his village standing behind their hero and their savior…

Who would have thought one misconceived secret could destroy an entire world by changing one persons path? It was needless to say Naruto failed and the world fell before his eyes as he wondered what went wrong before he was told… The night of the Kyuubi's release, Obito was behind releasing Kushina's seal as she gave birth to Naruto, the Yondaime and the jinchuuriki were Naruto's parents and he felt ugly…

He didn't mean for all of that to happen and when the Infinite Tsukuyomi killed him… He didn't have the balls to face his parents, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade or even the Kyuubi… He might as well be in the Shinigami's stomach for eternity because one little misconceived sentence had destroyed him and that brought the world down to its knees and death.

So maybe we should look at everything from every angle before we judge what has been told to us in supposed confidence? One word can change everything… One secret told to the wrong person could destroy everything… Remember that…


End file.
